The Doctor Lies (two-shot)
by MyUnlikelyHero
Summary: The Doctor has rules for his companions, just general rules to know when you live him one. The first, and perhaps most important rule, was this: The Doctor Lies. Warning: tentacle rape! sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so those of you that may have read my other stuff know what you're getting into- and those who don't… well, don't get too attached to the OC's.

Warnings: Tentacle rape! Sorry. Yeah, I know , it's horrible.

**Rule One**

**The Doctor Lies**

The Doctor has rules for his companions, just general rules to know when you live him one. The first, and perhaps most important rule, was this: The Doctor Lies. When you're running around to so many different places, it's easy to forget your own safety- it seems like a dream, and you almost forget that you can get hurt. Even with so much danger (the Doctor always attracts danger), The Doctor always makes you feel safe, and doesn't allow you to get hurt. At least, usually.

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned as The Doctor landed his ship again. Jamie bounced in his excitement, yet waited patiently (impatiently) by the door. Today he wore a white undershirt with his jeans, an overlarge black jacket over that.

"What's the name of this one? What year is it? Are the locals funny colored?" Jamie walked up to the doctor, bouncing around him until he was stilled by strong arms wrapping around him from behind, hugging him close and kissing his hair.

"They're a cousin to the Saturnynes- well, more of a devolved, second-uncle thrice removed's, ex-husband's, sister's, boyfriend. Distant! But there is absolutely a relation." Jamie laughed at that, leaning back in the Doctor's arms.

"What're they called?"

"Oh, yes! They're Jabberwaiks. They're big, blobby, tentacle things, semi-aquatic. Actually, their planet rains so much that they might as well be aquatic." Jamie grinned up at him. "Ok, onward!"

*A Few Hours Later…*

After wandering between various streets and alleys to no avail, Jamie decided that maybe it would be better if he waited back at the TARDIS. The Doctor would eventually come back, and take him out again when he realized that Jamie had gotten lost. Besides, the ship was safe, not that the Doctor would take him to any hostile planet, or leave his companion by himself if there was any chance that he would get hurt.

Oh! There he was, standing beside a rather large group of the Jabberwaiks, talking avidly. Jamie started walking towards the Doctor, when he saw the Jabberwaiks grab the Doctor roughly, pinning his arms and legs. Jamie ran towards him, shouting.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Let him go, what's wrong with you?" Jamie launched himself into the fray, and found tentacle arms wrapping around himself, as well. Despite his struggles, the companion found his arms pinned, and his legs clamped together. One of the aliens leaned towards the Doctor, face-to-face.

"This is one of yours? He belongs to you?" The Doctor shook his head avidly.

"No, no! He's just a meddling bystander! Let him go-" The interrogator roared, putting a stop to the Doctors lies. What was happening, and why were they in trouble? A tentacle arm around his throat tightened. From the corner of his eye, the Doctor was fighting to get loose, his own oxygen cut off. Jamie's throat burned, and he couldn't get air no matter how hard he struggled. Black dots danced in front of his eyes, and then he went limp.

Jamie came awake slowly, blinking and trying to sooth the ache around his neck. Tentatively, he reached around, feeling the sore spot around the base where the tentacle had wrapped. It felt bruised and irritated, but nothing he couldn't live with.

He sat up slowly, trying to ignore the spinning of the room- which was a horrible way to wake up.

He was in a cell- a very small cell, only about seven foot by seven foot, but the ceiling reached about ten feet higher than he could reach, so probably about twenty feet from the ground. Across the huge room, in a cell almost identical to Jamie's, was the Doctor- the only difference was that the Doctor was chained to a very sturdy wall, hands and legs separated, with very short chains.

"Jamie? You're awake now, right?" The Doctor's voice was hushed, but distinct.

"Yeah. Doctor, why are you chained?"

"Jamie, I promise, it's going to be okay. I won't let them do it, I won't let them hurt you. Okay?" The Doctor's voice was stern, serious, and it worried Jamie.

"Doctor, you won't let them do… what? What do they want with you?" They're not going to kill you, are they?" The Doctor shook his head, and closed his eyes, as if to collect his thoughts.

"No, they don't want me. That gang saw-" Jamie interrupted.

"Gang? Doctor, this isn't earth. They have gangs here?" The Doctor nodded as he answered, and continued.

"Yes, they still have gangs, and they're just as dangerous as the ones in Salt Lake." Where Jamie was from, SLC, Utah. "The gang saw us earlier, and they wanted you. They thought you were… attractive. But I promise, I won't let them hurt you. You believe me, right?" Of course Jamie believed him, the Doctor had never let him get hurt before.

Before they had a chance to think of a plan, a door to the left of the Doctor's cell opened and several Jabberwaiks walked- slithered- in. One was much larger than the others. If the rest of the aliens were as tall as the Doctor, then this one was probably a foot taller. Jamie assumed this was the leader. It's skin was a darker green, almost black, and it had thorns covering its tentacles, except for the first foot, which was smooth.

The aliens ignored the Doctor despite his best efforts- they simply didn't care what he had to say. As the leader got closer Jamie could see veins pulsing just underneath the skin, where tiny pores began secreting a mucus. The renegade Jabberwaiks unlocked Jamie's cell, but kept the entrance blocked. Jamie tried to dodge and escape, and to fight back once the creature had captured him in it's grip. One of the Jabberwaiks arms wrapped around his ankles and another at the knees. One went around his waist, over is bucking hipbones, the fourth pinned his arms down at the wrists, the next at the elbow. The rest tore at his clothes and left him shivering from exposure to the cold and damp air.

The Doctor was screaming in the background, pulling hard at his chains. Blood dribbled down his forearms and feet from where the metal had bit through the skin of his wrists and ankles from his struggles. He screamed at the gang not to touch the boy, to leave him alone. He begged them to leave Jamie alone, he was just a kid. To abuse himself instead, let the Doctor take his companions friend, that he could take it. Nobody listened.

The tip of a tentacle was shoved into Jamie's mouth, hot and sticky from crying. It tasted terrible, the way swamp water smelled, and he could feel the pulsing of the veins pressing into his tongue. He tasted every drop of the mucus the leader was secreting. The thorns pinched into Jamie's skin, leaving blood to drop down from the punctures.

The leader loosened its grip so that it could spread Jamie's legs, and he took the opportunity to kick one leg free, yanking his head back, only to have all of the other arms tighten around him, squeezing hard. He could feel the thorns go deeper, and somehow he got a gash on his cheek. Blood streamed down the side of his face, mixing with tears and falling onto the alien's tentacle.

Jamie's legs were spread, despite his best efforts to keep it otherwise, and a slick tentacle pushed at his entrance. It pushed through, just the tip at first. It was painful, and Jamie tried not to clench- it wasn't the first time that he had a dick up there, but before it had always been willing, and after much stretching, but he knew that clenching would just make it worse. It didn't seem to matter either way though, because after a second the leader pushed the rest of the length in. Jamie thought he felt something tear, and he screamed. The thing started pumping, slowly at first, then quickly moving to a far more brutal pace. The leader hadn't re-gagged him, and Jamie kept screaming, tears mixing with the blood and dirt on his face.

And when the leader was done and pulled out, Jamie cried in relief. Until the next Jabberwaik slithered forward, and roughly entered the human. The Doctor was still screaming in the background, but it was hoarse now. Jamie's screams echoed off the walls until his voice gave out, and all that was left with tiny squeaks.

When it was all over and done with, the gang left from the same door they came from. A few horrible minutes passed, and then the Doctor's binding were released. He dropped to the floor ungracefully, before pushing himself up to shake the locked cell door. A second later, both doors opened, followed by another door, opposite the one that the gang had exited. Jamie didn't move from his fetal position on the cold and damp floor, and the Doctor rushed to his companions side.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The boy didn't respond, and his shaking grew. The Doctor sighed and wiped the tears from his own face before he picked Jamie up. There was nothing left to salvage of Jamie's clothes, so the doctor wrapped him in his larger jacket. The Doctor carried Jamie to the TARDIS, and wondered if his companion would ever forgive him. He had told the boy that he wouldn't let him be hurt- of course, rule number one: The Doctor Lies.


	2. The End

The Doctor carried Jamie up to the med bay. He wouldn't stop shivering, and he was bleeding a lot. Puncture wounds all over his body, one long, thick bruise circled around his throat from where he was choked. His entrance is torn, and bleeding, and there's fluids dripping out onto the table. The Doctor turns towards Jamie to ask a question, and sees his companions mouth move silently, mouthing words.

"Take me to Jack." The words break the Doctor's heart.

"Just let me get you clean and stable, and I'll set the coordinates for Torchwood." The Doctor compromises.

"Wanna go now." And Jamie's voice is so cold, and broken that the Doctor listens. His companions been hurt enough, and if Jack could comfort him, then he would get Jamie to Jack.

"Okay, sure. I'll take you to Jack, right now." The Doctor places several blankets on the prone figure, and leaves to set the coordinates.

When they land, the Doctor checks on Jamie one last time, before rushing to find Jack. He finds the immortal sitting at a desk, looking irritated and typing on a shiny new computer system. He looks up when the Doctor calls his name.

"What's the rush, Doc? Where's Jamie?" Jack looks worried, and the Doctor can't help but feel guilty. It's his fault that Jamie was hurt, he should have known better than to let him prance around looking so. Damn. Sexy.

"We were kidnapped on Jabberwaik. A gang of locals took an interest in Jamie, and… Jack, I couldn't save him. He's alive, but…" He paused, running a hand over his mouth, over his jaw. Jack follows the motion and sees the blood staining the cuffs of his sleeves. He grabs the Doctor's hand, holding it gently in his own and raised the sleeve. The Doctor's wrists are bloody and raw.

"Doctor?" The Doctor turns away for a moment, before pulling his hand back. He looks guilty.

"They had me chained up, I couldn't get to him. He's in the med bay now, but he's refusing treatment until I get you. That's the only thing he's said… well, not said. He, uh, he's screamed so much, that he's lost his voice." That's all Jack needs to hear before he's dashing off in the direction of the TARDIS. He ran straight to the med bay, and found Jamie exactly where the Doctor had left him, curled underneath the blankets. He was still shivering violently.

"Jamie, baby, it's Jack. Open your eyes for me?" Jamie opened his eyes slowly. They were puffy and red-rimmed from crying, his green eyes were kind of vacant.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jack mumbled, wishing he could help. Wishing he could, at the very least, hunt those bastards down and kill them for hurting his friend.

Jamie closed his eyes again, after his hand clenching around Jacks. The Doctor came in, and stood on the other side of the bed, looking stern. He lifted the blankets, ignoring the way that Jamie squeaked (Jack thought maybe it was supposed to be a whimper, or protest). He brought a basin of soapy water and set it on a rolling side table, and began washing his companions injuries without a word, his own blood congealing on his wrists, gluing his sleeves to his forearms. Jamie struggled to get away from the threatening hands, and Jack held tightly to his wrists to keep him from fleeing or attacking the doctor. In response, the Doctor's stern gaze softened, and he looked down, ashamed. The anger left his eyes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. Please, I'm so sorry. Let me clean you up- I think you need stitches, you won't stop bleeding. I'm going to give you Pentobarbitol. It's just a sedative, and it'll help you sleep until we can get you fixed up." The Doctor filled up a needle, flicking the air out of it. He stuck it in the meaty, and unbruised part of Jamie's cheek, after swabbing it with a disinfectant. It wasn't long before the boy was asleep, with Jack whispering inconsequential things to him- what he was doing at work, how Ianto was doing with his new boyfriend, how their adoption process was going, etc.

Jack helped the Doctor to wash the blood and alien semen from Jamie's abused entrance, and stitch it up. His cheek needed stitches too, but the puncture wounds just needed disinfected. When they were done they went to the galley, and Jack cooked a simple dinner. The Doctor tried to eat it, but it seemed tasteless, despite Jack's beautiful culinary skills.

"I can still hear his screams." He didn't mean to say it out loud, but now that he had, the words hung in the air. Jack didn't reply verbally, but rose and embraced the Doctor instead. Tears leaked out of his eyes, and the Doctor allowed himself to be held close.

"How long ago was it?"

"I had to fly here from that… damn planet. Took me a couple of hours- ten or 12, I think. Jamie wouldn't let me near him until you got here." He pulled away, and looked Jack in the face. "It's my fault, Jack. Jamie hates me, and I deserve it."

"Stop right there, Doc. It's not your fault, you had no way of knowing the aliens would rape Jamie. Right?"

"But I should have been able to stop it!" Jack paused, thinking.

"Where was your sonic?"

"In my jacket pocket. But I couldn't reach it, they had my hands cuffed tightly."

"Well, what would you have done differently, Doctor? It sounds like they had you in a pretty tight spot."

"I don't know! What would you have done?" The Doctor was frustrated, and pushed out of Jack's grasp. He looked up at the other man, glaring him in the eye and challenging him.

"I don't know, tried to break the chains? Try to pick them?" The Doctor looked away.

"You're better for him than I am, Jack."

"You did what you could, Doc." Jack softened his voice, and tried to embrace the Time Lord again, but he only pulled back more. The room was tense, and it was a few more moments before the Doctor spoke again.

"You're better for him than I am. We should get him to Torchwood's medical center." Jack nodded, and followed the alien to the med bay, and helped him weal the boy to Torchwoods clinic. He turned to Jack again.

"I'm going now. I'm done with companions, they just get hurt anyway." He ran a hand over his mouth, through his hair. "I don't want to be the reason that these people are hurt." And he turned and left before Jack could stop him.

It was weeks later when Jack finally got the doctor to answer his calls.

"Finally! Doc, we've got a situation, and you need to be here. I don't care where you are, or what you're doing. Get to headquarters. Now." Jack's voice was hard and loud. He was angry at the Doctor for leaving without saying good bye to Jamie. And on top of that, he hadn't answered any of Jack's calls, or messages.

"What's happened?"

"Well you'd know already, if you had answered the phone any of the times I've called you in the past two weeks! Just get here." Jack hung up, and the Doctor whirled around, pressing buttons and turning levers, changing the coordinates for the Torchwood Headquarters. To Jack and Jamie.

When he landed, he rushed out the door, and down hallways until he saw a familiar face.

"Ianto! Where's Jack and Jamie?" The other man pointed down the hallway, to their kitchen. The Doctor thanked him, and hurried on his way. Jack was cooking again, and the entire kitchen smelled like pasta and broccoli. Jamie sat at the table, with his face hidden in crossed arms on the table. They both looked over when the Doctor entered. Jack put a lid on the pot, and grabbed the Doctor by the elbow. Jamie stayed where he was, and put his head back down. Even from just the glance that the Doctor had, he could tell that Jamie wasn't doing well.

Jack stopped once they were out of Jamie's earshot.

"These Jabberwaiks, tell me about them. How do they breed? I want every detail." Jack's voice was just as unforgiving as it had been on the phone.

"Jabberwaiks don't have a male or female. They use their tentacles, first off-"

"Yeah, I know. Jamie has nightmares about it every single night." The immortals voice was bitter. The Doctor ignored him and continued as if uninterrupted.

"They store eggs within pouches on their stomach, and when they… ejaculate… out comes the egg, instead of sperm, like a human male. They secrete their sperm out through the skin on their tentacles, and the egg gets coated in it, because the cavity of the carrier is coated in it. But I don't think that humans can carry, Jack. They're bodies certainly aren't meant for it."

"You thought wrong, doc. Jamie's pregnant." The Doctor froze.

"you're sure?"

"Absolutely. I told him that I hadn't gotten the results back yet, but here." A picture from an ultrasound was shoved under the Doctors nose. Black and white, there was the outline of what honestly looked like a lumpy octopus. They heard a gasp, and they turned to see Jamie leaning against the wall, half-hidden behind a corner. He must have heard the whole thing.

The Doctor was right when he said thought that Jamie didn't look well. His eyes were dull, though now widened with shock, and large purple bags hung under them, probably from lack of sleep. He was pale, and had obviously lost weight in the four weeks that the Doctor had been gone.

Jamie shook his head, and bolted out the nearest exit. Jack tried to stop him, but couldn't see him in the dark of the alley way that the boy had ran through. Jack returned, and him and the Doctor split up to look for him. It was several hours later when Jack calls the Doctor.

"I found him, he's on the bridge by Tutting street." The Doctor sighed in relief, until Jack spoke again. "He's going to jump, Doc. You'd better get here quick, and help me talk him down."

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm on my way. Ill talk him down, it'll be fine." There was a click, and Jack hung up. He turned back to Jamie's shaking figure, standing on the ledge of the bridge, bare feet hanging over the edge. From this angle, Jack could see a small bump forming.

"Jamie, we can figure something out. We can talk with the Doctor, do some research. You don't have to carry it. The Doctor can help us if you just-" Jamie shook his head.

"Whatever the Doctor says, don't listen. He told me that he wouldn't let me get hurt, that it would be okay. Rule one, Jack: The Doctor lies." He took that last step over the edge, and fell into the waters below.

Quickly, Jack shed his coat, and plunged in after his friend. When he reached Jamie, the boys body was limp, and when Jack carried him to shore, he couldn't get him to breath again. The Doctor was suddenly there, just a few moments too late. Words echoed through Jack's head, _"Ill talk him down, it'll be fine." _Jamie was right. The Doctor lies.


End file.
